The use of structural pillars and posts that serve as a foundation or prop for a structure or item such as outdoor sign posts, light poles, lamps posts, fence posts, pilings for decks and homes, play structures, gardens, and mailboxes is well known in the construction industry and home maintenance industry. The pillars and posts are constructed using a settable material such as concrete which is poured into a form. Typically a tubular form is used. Tubular forms made of spirally wrapped paper are well known in the above-mentioned industries. The paper forms are normally set, at least partially, below grade in a hole. The tube is then filled with liquid concrete. Once the concrete has set, the form is removed if the confines of the hole allow or the form is left on the concrete to deteriorate over time.
The paper forms are subject to damage if exposed to relatively wet conditions, such as being submersed into a hole with water seepage. Being subject to water damage, the time frame for completing the form pouring is limited to reduce the possibility of changing weather conditions or seepage of water over time.
Therefore, what is needed is a form that is usable in less than ideal building conditions.
Weather conditions and water seepage not only affect the paper form, they may affect the concrete pillar or post once poured. In areas of the United States, the weather conditions are such as to cause freezing of the ground in colder months. The earth above the frost line is subject to frost heaving in these areas. Frost heaving can cause damage to structures and items that are supported by pillars or posts. The frost heave shifts the position of the earth above the frost line, thereby moving the position of the pillar or post resting on or in the affected earth and potentially damaging the structure or item support by the pillar or post.
Therefore, what is needed is a means of limiting the damage to a structure or item supported by pillars or posts from frost heave.